


Daughter of Apollo

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Reader insert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: You are a demigod that after a fight with a Titan end up in the Shire. After several years of peace in the Shire you agree to aid the dwarves with regaining Erebor. After all, what's a dragon after a Titan?





	1. Chapter 1

"Lee?" You kneel at your brother's side. "Lee!" His eyes, the same as your eyes stare unseeing back at you. Blood coats his armour and there is no heart beat, another brother lost in the war. You close his y/c eyes and continue running down the street. Surviving demigods battle hoards of monsters and you release arrow after arrow, jumping over cars and helpless pedestrians caught in the battle. Really, why didn't the gods build Olympus in a filed were no one would get hurt? Why New York? Just, why?  
As you burry a dagger into a cyclops you turn and your jaw drops. A titan is leading a second wave. Already demigods and party ponies have fallen to the monster reinforcements. You watch as Rebecca, only 12, is killed by a gorgon.   
"Retreat!" You yell at the survivors. "Grab the wounded and run!" Right now you wish sunshine was here, but she was with a son of Ares in the sky. The others wouldn't make it unless you bought them time. Notching your bow you stand proud as you reduce the enemies numbers. The Titan, at least 9 feet tall, moves through the carnage and unsheathes his sword. He blocks the arrows you aim at his eyes and laughs.   
"What demigod stands a chance against all this?"  
"I'm still standing," you fire back, "so I think I've got a decent chance." Running forward you lodge an arrow in his knee. His bellow of pain buys you time to jump and shove your bow into his head. The resulting shockwave of his destruction sends you flying backwards and with a sickening thud you collide with a wooden door. 

Bilbo would admit that when he stepped outside for a smoke, the last thing he expected was a young woman in armour appearing out of thin air holding a bow to go flying backwards into his door. The woman crumped and he raced over. Hamfast, who was pottering around the garden also ran over. Removing your helmet caused a cascade of y/h/c to fall around your face.   
"Hamfast, fetch a healer quick." As the portly hobbit raced down the hill, you open your eyes. The strangest creature you've seen yet (and you've seen a lot). Curly, dirty blond hair obscures a lot of your vision, but you see a snubbed nose and pointy ears. "What, what are you?"  
"I am a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins at your service."  
Thinking over every monster you had met or heard of a hobbit was not on the list. He seemed unlikely to attack, but your hand reached for a knife for good measure. Dying from a false sense of security was very common. You allow the hobbit to take you inside and their healer to look you over. Another male hobbit brings you your bow, which is pointless but kind as it comes when you want it. All your weapons do, a 15th birthday present from your favourite aunt. Listening to their words, it seems that you have landed in a village of hobbits, and their mistrust of your weapons and general demeanour suggests a strong dislike of fighting.   
Bilbo allows you to stay as long as you want. Given that when he finds you searching the house for weapons (just in case) and he informs you that there are only kitchen knives (and then brings you the kitchen knives), you trust him. After staying in Hobbiton for a week you finally remove your armour and wear a dress he kindly bought you. A little snug perhaps, but the last time you wore a dress was when there were no other clothes on a quest 6 years ago. When you finally trust Bilbo enough to tell him of your life; the monsters, the gods, the Titan war and what happened before you came, he insists you stay. Rather than being angry at a trained demigod appearing in his life, he seems more angry that you're 15 and fighting in a war.   
"Little more than a tween! Were there not older soldiers to fight!"  
"No, we tend to die young because we're demigods; born to die and all."  
At this the hobbit turned to you and took your hand, "Well my dear, you may stay here for as long as you remain in Middle Earth. Better you stay and live in peace then go back."  
"I can stay?" You had been born at Camp Half-Blood and yes, you lived their all year round, but it was no home. The idea of home was foreign and intoxicating.   
"Of course, but perhaps we should get you some better fitting clothes and shoes. Oh, and things for your room! We should head to the market." Overwhelmed by his generosity you allow the excitable hobbit to lead you around the market. There are whispers of 'Mad Baggins', but you still carry your daggers. A glare holding one shuts the old birds up.   
After dinner/supper (you simply cannot eat as much as him, and you often exercise so that you can still fit into your armour) you tell him stories of your world. Starting with creation, the Titans and gods, you move onto demigods. These fascinate Bilbo; Psyche, Jason, Houdini, he really seems to like the demigods. Despite his many shudders at the deaths and betrayals. He even lets you build a fire pit so that you can sacrifice parts of your meal to the gods. 

4 years in the Shire pass quickly. You only leave to help with the rangers. Hunting orcs and wargs made the Shire safer and seemed like a fair payment in your mind. Only Bilbo and the Tooks saw it that way, but then again, only they talked to you. Living in peace and only leaving to fight when you wanted to was wonderful. Bilbo taught you so much about hobbits, from their flowers to his language. In return you taught him ancient Greek. The peace past too quickly as one day a flustered Bilbo entered the smial (odd word) and looked quite agitated.   
"What's the matter?"  
"Gandalf the Grey" Seeing your face he elaborates. "A wizard, asked if I wanted to go on an adventure."  
"Should I shoot him?"  
"No, I sent him on his way. No hobbit on this side of the Brandywine would want to go with him."  
"Why'd he approach you?"  
"He was a friend of my mother." Ah, Belladonna stab-you-all Took would naturally be friends with a wizard. 

Not much more was said about the wizard as you pottered around the smial, cleaning and polishing. At nightfall you look through the pantry. "We're out of potatoes, I'll head over to Daisy's and see if they have any. Back in a bit."  
He waves you off as you walk down to Daisy's. A nice enough hobbit, her and her husband are usually happy to sell you things. Well, happy to sell you things without trying to rip you off, but living with Hermes' kids has taught you a thing or two. After a lovely chat and a bought bag of potatoes you make your way back to the smial. But something is wrong. There is laughter and far too many lights coming from it. Summoning your weapons you stealthily run into the smial, whilst still carrying the potatoes. In the hall there is mud and weapons. Quietly moving the weapons to the bushes you move further into the smial. There you see the lifeless form of Bilbo surrounded by dwarves. You throw the sack of potatoes at one of them. As he lands on his arse you leap over another and stand over Bilbo. Your bow is drawn. The dwarves jump back.   
"Stay away from him." You crouch slightly so you can jump or kick if needed.   
"Who are you?" A haughty dwarf sneers at you.  
"Considering your in my home I think I should be asking that."  
"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain."  
"That means nothing to me. But thanks for letting me know who the leader is. I'll shoot you first."  
A bald dwarf jumps in front of him as a sneakier dwarf tries to attack you from the side. Kicking out you have the dwarf pinned to the wall with your foot at his throat, and your arrow still pointed at the king.  
"I can still shoot you. You and you mate will just have to share an arrow."  
"Enough!" A tall figure clad in grey stops the dwarves from becoming hedgehog impressionists.   
"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. I invited these dwarves here."  
"Even though Bilbo told you to sod off?"  
"Well," he blusters here a little.  
"We were uninvited by our host?" A snowy bearded dwarf looks scandalised by this.   
"Details can be discussed later. Lets all call down, please lower the bow and release master Nori before he turns even more purple."  
"Y/N?" The hobbit is stirring.  
"You alright Bilbo?"   
"Yes, yes, please let the dwarf go, and put the bow down." You comply and the dwarf scurries off.   
"Why are they here?"  
"We are going on a quest!" An excitable dwarf informs you. Sitting down you listen to their tale. Complete with prophecies, its much like Camp Half-Blood, except this is not being discussed around a ping pong table.   
"Are you going to help them?" Bilbo considered the question. He is clearly deep in thought, so you look over the contract.  
"Actually, don't help them, this contract is horrible."  
"The payment is fair." The king glowers.  
"Perhaps, fail to see why a hobbit would need so much. But disputes to be settled in a tongue he cannot speak and at liability to become any profession needed. So a bed warmer when it gets a bit lonely. A murder if convenient. I heard men in Bree speak of dwarven greed but this contract speaks volumes of your cruelty." Your blood is boiling, and it appears your words have caused a similar effect in them.   
"Enough!" The snowy beard one interrupts again. He takes the contract back and looks it over. "This is a monstrosity, nothing like our contracts. Non of us would lower ourselves to sign this. I will write a new one and remind me to have harsh words with Jarvr after all this."  
While the dwarves mutter amongst themselves, Bilbo whispers to you, "would you help them?"  
You study them. Haughty, proud, cold. But you see the cracks in the masks. Shadows underneath their eyes. New holes in belts. Patched clothes. They need their mountain, their home back.   
"Yes, they need help whether they'll admit it or not."  
So when a new contract is presented, Bilbo signs it.  
"Are you coming too?" The blonde; and oh, how much he reminds you of Lee; looks hopefully at you.   
"Of course, don't want Bilbo to die before we get to the mountain."  
"There is no treasure for you if you come." The king stares you down.  
"Not all of us are motivated by gold." You've had staring contests with gods, a tiny dwarf is nothing. Your stomach rumbles so you turn to the pantry, which has been picked down to the bones. "Where'd the food go?"  
"I'm so sorry!" Bilbo cried, "I couldn't save you any, they ate it all."  
You draw your bow again, "Alright, which one of you ate my dinner?"   
Before you shoot someone for daring to touch your food Bilbo promises to make you a jacket potato. You leave to pack yours and Bilbo's belongings and eat whilst the dwarves sing. They may be rude but they can defiantly carry a tune. It reminds you of the campfire with your siblings. 

The next morn you are woken by the most terrified dwarf you have ever seen. Hair cut like a bowl he swallows as you lower your knife (habits die hard).   
"There's food and we are leaving in a hour." He flees before you've even removed the covers. You clean and dress yourself in full armour. The armour, weapons and a small bag of war supplies is all you brought with you into this world. With a sudden flash of inspiration, you write letter to Bilbo's relatives, stating that he is going with you on a 'holiday' of sorts and won't be back for a while. That should stop the harpies he's related to. As you enter the kitchen you see it is unoccupied, with the exception of Bilbo.   
"I'll catch you up." You inform him as you inhale breakfast. 

You do indeed catch them up. You had to pick your horse up. Thorin, apparently has no volume control, as you can hear him loudly state that you'll slow them down. Urging your horse (Hail) forward he leaps over the dwarf to stand against the sun. You did inherit some of your father's dramatic flare. The sun outlines the black horse and rider, your bronze armour glowing in the sun, weapons clearly visible. If you were back home, you would be showing them all who you were the daughter of. Alas, here you merely look cool.   
"Are you coming or not?" You smile as the dwarf scowls.  
This you think, will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

You found yourself in the middle of the group. The dwarves seemed wary of you, but given everything that is understandable. Looking around, you see that the bowl hair dwarf is ridding behind you.   
"Follow the pony in front" you order Hail. Then you swivel in your saddle to face the dwarf. "What's your name?"  
"O-Ori" he stammered.  
"I'm Y/N. Tell me about yourself Ori." He looked scared so you added, "We're travelling for a while, may as well get to know one another." With a bit more prompting he soon happily begins chatting with you about his aprentership and mastery of being a scribe. The hours pass and eventually the other notice that you are riding a horse backwards.  
"Y/N! Stop messing around." Bilbo hisses at you.   
Standing backward on the horse (dramatically to make Ori laugh because he is a sweetie) you cry, "whatever do you mean Bilbo? I am riding a horse."  
"Get down."  
"Upside down? Well if you insist." You flip to stand on your hands whilst riding the horse, causing more dwarves to laugh.   
"Y/N, please ride a horse normally."   
"Fine," you right yourself, "but its so boring riding this way, and now I can't talk to Ori."  
"You can talk to me, name's Bofur."  
"Y/N, but you probably heard Bilbo say that already."  
"Aye, that I did."  
"So, tell me about yourself."

The days follow in a similar manner. You talked with each of the dwarves (baring Thorin and Dwalin who merely grunted) without revealing anything about yourself. Not that you were actively hiding, but the only people who knew what you really were, were Bilbo, Hamfast, Bell and Thrain Isengram. Besides, imagine that conversation, "Hi, I'm from another world and half god." Yes, that would be believed.   
The only part of your behaviour that is questioned is when Oin asked you why you threw a part of your dinner into the camp fire. Simply saying, "I'm preventing ad luck on the quest." was enough for the superstitious dwarf, he even nodded gratefully at you. Saying, "I'm sacrificing to gods you never heard of." would not get that result. But, on such an important quest, not pissing off gods seemed a good idea.   
The most eventful thing that happened in the first two weeks of travelling was when Kili claimed you were poor at aiming.  
"I mean," he said gesturing to you, "women just have terrible eye sight. Not nearly as good as dwarves or elves. You might be decent with a bow, but not that good."  
Bilbo sits on your bow in an attempt to prevent murder.  
"Bilbo, give me the bow."  
"No killing Kili."  
"I'm not gonna kill him, just give him an interesting nose piecing. Also, you sitting on the bow does nothing."  
"It's the principle."  
Grumbling you sit down next to Bombur and Bofur. Looking at the pile of potatoes that Bombur is peeling, you sweetly ask, "may I help?"  
When he passed you a potato you pull out a dagger and begin quickly skinning it. Small bits of peel begin to fly and hit the dwarf prince in the face.   
"What, help!" Kili starts running away, yet you still get him. When the potato is peeled, you turn to Bofur and declare, "Bofur, potato me."   
Roaring with laughter, he passes you potato after potato (Bombur taking the peeled potatoes) as Kili gets covered in peel. It doesn't matter where he runs, each piece hits him.   
"Enough!" Thorin, oh lord is he smiling at you, looks over at Kili. "Perhaps best not to insult Y/N. Go clean up."  
Waiting for the yelling for Kili, you look over to Bofur who is currently rolling around with laughter. Nori and Gloin have joined him and the others are laughing too. Even Dwalin!   
"Y/N, please don't shoot my nephew." He's smiling, and that's it? No murder for dishonouring the line of Durin, well, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
"I won't shoot him, much." That made him laugh. Oh dear gods he laughed. It was a lovely baritone and you wondered if covering Fili in carrot peel would have the same effect. Most likely not. 

Bilbo was also getting along well with the dwarves. Remembering your own first quest, you made everything as easy as possible for Bilbo. This made the dwarves think that Bilbo had at least some experience; thus they were more friendly. Bofur in particular got along well with Bilbo. Several evenings you and Bifur sat by the fire judging them. You exchanged looks saying everything. The fact that Bofur was 'subtly' moving his bed roll closer really just added to the silent conversations. Once Bombur was done cooking he joined in and translated what Bifur said. The three of you spent so much time judging them (and you felt like a daughter of Aphrodite right now) that you quickly picked up Iglishmêk fairly quickly. You quite liked it as it allowed you to chat with Bifur and he was great. You two talk about flowers, so you translate for Bilbo. 

You hated rain. It was wet and clouds blocked the sun. Yes, stereotype of Apollo but you loved a bit of sunlight. Especially on your Pegasus. You missed Sunshine and flying on her above the clouds. Because there was no rain there!  
"Mr Gandalf, can you do anything about this rain?" Dori was somehow being polite in this torture. Thank goodness you packed Bilbo's bag, you know he would have forgotten his cloak and hood. As they debate wizards and other things you notice Bofur looking Bilbo over. You lean back on your horse and raise an eyebrow. He turns red faster than Athena's kids run from spiders. When camp is set up for the night Gandalf storms off in a huff. You and Bifur exchange looks and set up camp.  
In fact it seemed to be an average night until Fili comes running in screaming about trolls. 

The dwarves charge into battle to rescue Bilbo. You however, stand back and take down one of the trolls by shooting into in the eye several times.  
"Drop your arms, or we'll rip his off." The two remaining trolls are holding Bilbo aloft. You could take one down, but the other might tear Bilbo apart. You decision is made for you when Thorin dropped his weapons. As the dwarves are thrown into sacks, one of the trolls tries to grab you. You feel his fingers briefly grab you before he rears back in pain, howling. His hand is turning to stone, but rather than admire it, you sprint over to the dwarves and begin sawing through the sack that Thorin is held in. Before you free him the trolls regroup.   
"The daughter of man is a witch, wonder what witches taste like?" The dumb troll seems to think he can still eat you. Why did everything want to eat you. Straitening you look the bugger dead in the eye and hold out your had. Your bow appears in it and your quiver materialises onto your back.  
"I am a daughter of no mere man." You smirk as you fell another troll. Dodging the remaining one, your bronze dangers slice through his skin where dwarven steel won't. Your hand brushes against the troll and rock begins to spread from the point of contact. Lodging a last arrow in the eye results in three dead trolls.   
Smiling, you turn to Bilbo and say, "It's just like being back home, remove one eye and they're cyclopes!"   
"I never want to meet a cyclops ever."  
"They're not all bad, you just have to avoid the cannibal ones. Tyson is a sweetheart."   
You then notice the dwarves staring at you and realise that maybe your secret is a little out. But Gandalf sanders in and saves you from questions. Then wargs do the same. Its rather hard to discuss divine heritage when running for the hills. Firing arrows into wargs buys the Company some time, but only jumping down a hole saves your skins; something that happens a lot when you think about it. Memo to self, build demigod holes for survival.   
Next elves are circling. For a first impression you agree with the dwarves that elves are pricks. One that gets to close you raise a drawn bow, resulting in Bilbo jumping at you.  
"Be nice."  
"Immortals can be gits though!"  
"Nice."  
"Urgh, fine. But I maintain the right to shoot them if I want to."  
"Agreed." Surprised you find that Dwalin is on your side. Win!  
The dwarves stare at the plates of leaves in disgust. You've eaten far worse so you dig in. Bilbo loves salad (weird hobbit) but the dwarves act like its poison. You pay little attention to the elves as when they stop staring at the food, their staring at you. Eyes on you has always made you jumpy, so this is ridiculously uncomfortable. Thankfully the meal is soon over and you are escorted to chambers.   
"Um, night!"  
"Wait." Thorin commands. "What did you mean by saying you were the daughter of no mere man."  
"Just that."  
"Are you a wizard?" Dori's head was tilted slightly as he studied you.   
"No, I'm something you wouldn't believe."  
"Try us." Balin appears quite curious.  
Their funeral, they seemed nice so perhaps this would be fine. "I'm a demigod from another world."  
Silence met this. Several confused blinks. A couple of open mouths. You wish you had a camera right now.   
"What's a demigod?" Ori asked.  
"When a mortal and a god love each other very much..."  
"We get the idea" Gloin interrupts, "other world?"  
"Yeah," you sit down facing them, "I was fighting a Titan, I managed to send it back to Tartarus but the shock wave of it's destruction sent me flying backwards, and next thing I know I'm smacking my head against Bilbo's door. Been here four years."  
The dwarves process this so you bid them a good night and head to bed. Sleep will be needed to deal with this. 

In the morn the dwarves, surprisingly politely ask you more questions. Form breakfast to noon you explain the Greek gods and Titans, as well as the war and Camp Half-Blood. Eventually, Nori askes you, "so, who's your father?"  
"Apollo." Seeing that further explanation is needed you add, "God of music, god of poetry, god of healing, god of prophecy, god of the sun and one of the twin gods of archery."   
"Wait, I insulted a daughter of an archery god's ability to aim?" Kili is horrified as Fili snickers at him.   
"Yes, learnt your lesson there didn't you?"  
"Do you have any other gifts? Being able to sing people to submission?"  
"No, that's a siren; or Drew but same difference. I'm a damn good shot, I tend to know what's wrong with someone physically and I have great gut instinct every so often."  
"Gut instinct?"  
"The closest your going to get to a prophecy from me."  
"Being able to detect injuries will be quite useful." Oin declares.  
"True, but its not flashy, you should see a son of Poseidon, the things he can do with water are awesome! Me, I can just shoot stuff real good."  
"There's not loads of water on the road, shootings much more useful." You appreciate Bombur trying to make you sound cooler.  
"She's half god! We have a half god with us. If she can take out a Titan and 1000s of monsters, this quest is in the bag!" Ori is practically jumping up and down with excitement.   
"How do the weapons work?"   
"Well, they were a gift from my aunt, Artemis, goddess of maidens, the hunt and the moon. She offered me a place among her hunters, but I wanted to experience life, however short it may be. So instead she gave me weapons that would never blunt and would always return to me."   
"Her hunters?"  
"The hunters of Artemis, immortal maidens who don't want romance and hunt monsters. They only die in battle."  
"Well," Thorin looks at you, "I'm glad you said no."  
If he keeps looking at you like that you were going to be very glad you said no too.


	3. Chapter 3

Strangely, the dwarves take the fact that you are a demigod in their stride. You think that they must be quizzing Bilbo for information as well because they rarely ask you questions. The ones they do ask tend to be about your stuff. Dwalin is particularly interested in celestial bronze. The idea that there is a metal that disintegrates monsters fascinates him. You even let him borrow your daggers for sparring and he admits he can find no fault in them (high praise from a dwarf). Gloin and Fili look over your armour and their main questions are on the symbols. "Well, the sun and lyre represent Apollo and the moon and stag represent Artemis. As my father and awesome aunt I thought I should honour them by placing their symbols on my armour." Both digest this information whilst Ori scribbles it down in a notebook.   
Gloin looks at the skirt part of the armour. "Why a skirt?"  
"I'm an archer, my armour needs to be light and swift. A plated skirt allows me the movement I need without limiting my speed. Don't worry, I'm wearing stuff under it."  
"What do the beads mean?"   
"What?" You turn to face Nori.  
"The beads around your neck."  
"Oh, you get one for each summer you spend at camp. Summer is when most of the crazy stuff happens. So its like 'Yay, you survived! Here have a bead with a picture of what was weirdest on it'. I've got 15 because I was born in Camp." You take off the necklace and had it to Nori. You spend a pleasurable amount of time just telling him about the crazy. Thorin wanders in a one point and listens. After telling them about the Party Ponies and prom dresses you join the others for lunch. Soon Oin engages you in a conversation about healing which comes around to the last of your stuff.   
"Nectar and ambrosia?"   
"Yeah, the drink and food of the gods. It can heal a demigod but too much turns us to ash. If a mortal tried to eat it they'd die instantly."  
"So, no eating the gold food."  
"No eating the god food." you confirm as you force more salad down.

Later, after a training session with Bilbo, you and Kili are at the target range when some elves start muttering. They also stand at targets and hit bulls eyes. They laugh as Kili hits the bulls eye but a little to the left from the centre. Frankly, you had had enough of elves and their superiority and the stupid amount of salads. What creature from Tartarus had salad for breakfast?   
"Ever heard of the Robin Hood shot?" you ask Kili.  
"No, what is it?"   
Your smirk answers all as you gracefully walk down the line of elves and spit their arrows in half. Considering the elves faces and your best impersonation of an elf, the fact that Kili is on the floor laughing is unsurprising. When you casually look into the sky and release an arrow, the elves don't move in time. A plump bird lands on top of the ring leader.   
"Heads up" you announce as you meander over to collect the bird. "Nice stew tonight." You have to drag Kili away by the leg as he is beyond walking.   
"What happened to my nephew?"  
"He couldn't handle elves being burned by the sun."  
At dinner, a decent affair at last, the rest of the Company have joined Kili in laughing to death. Bilbo half-heartedly tried to lecture her on good manners, but Bofur snakes an arm around I'm and it dies slowly. You wiggle your eyebrows at Bombur. Another peal of laughter meets this, as everyone but the love birds. 

That evening Thorin joins you on the balcony. "Did you siblings act like you around elves?"  
"There are no elves in my world. But gits who show off to humiliate? Yeah, give 'em a taste of their own medicine. You know we have dwarves."  
"Oh?"  
"Yep, a foot tall, dirty, sharp teeth and rags. Thieves that try to eat you. When I first heard that their were dwarves here I panicked a little. Gotta say, I prefer the dwarves here."  
"I should hope so. We are much better groomed." He said this in a deadpan voice, with such a serious voice. You share one look before you're both laughing. His laugh creates a warm feeling that you're becoming addicted to.   
He becomes serious again. "We are leaving in the morn. Elrond will read the map and we'll leave before they can stop us."  
"I'll pack then. Good night Thorin."  
He took your hand and kissed the back of it, "good night Y/N."

The mountains were cold and wet and not sunny. Why was the sun gone? Did the Valar of the sun hate Apollo and by proxy you? It seemed like it. A peel of thunder occurs, but there was no lightening to proceed it. What you see makes ice surge through your veins. A being made out of rocks.  
"How do we kill it?" you yell at Dwalin.  
"We can't!"   
There must be some way- holy Hephaestus you were standing on one! The path moved and you saw Bilbo, Balin, Kili and Ori being smashed into the mountain. Heart in your throat you run around the path and see that the dwarves are alright. Some relief for you, but your hobbit is missing. Bofur shares your panic as he is yelling for Bilbo. Looking over the ledge you see Bilbo desperately holding on for dear life.  
"Grab my hand!" Stretching as far as you can you desperately reach for the hobbit. He slips and you scream his name. Thorin swung down and threw him to Dwalin, nearly falling himself. Wit everyone safely on the path Dwalin remarks, "I thought we nearly lost our burglar."  
"He's been lost ever since he left his home." You see how this cuts through him.   
So when you settle in a cave for the night, you make sure to settle next to him. Once the dwarves fall asleep, you break the silence. "You're doing a lot better than I did on my first quest."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, you've nearly died 3 times so far, less than me, you've not adopted any dangerous animal ad you've not fallen into a snake pit."  
"Dangerous animals? Was this the quest were the other demigods were nearly eaten because you were braiding a monster's hair?"  
"I found a wild Pegasus foul, named her Sunshine. And I made her pretty. The others I was questing with weren't impressed but their hair was ugly. But I refused to get rid of her. I was, what eight? And I ad never left Camp Half-Blood before. The world was scary, but wonderful at the same time."  
"I know that feeling."  
You smile, "It's a great feeling. I think, that you'll be crucial to this mess."  
"Really?"  
"Yep, gut feeling."  
"But Thorin-"  
"Lost his temper. End of story, you're not lost. Merely finding your way."  
And with these profound words, you fell through the floor. 

Goblin Town was horrid. They took your pack, and weapons but that was pointless. You still had your helmet, but maybe they couldn't reach that. More importantly, you still had your war supplies bag. As you were led through the town, you saw the goblins harassing Bofur. Bilbo tried to stop them, but he was knocked over the edge.   
"Bilbo!" The screams of the Company fall with the hobbit, but there is no chance as you ae dragged before the king.  
Please father, you think stop him singing, please.  
"That's not singing, that's an abomination!" Balin cried.  
"It really is."  
The goblin king prefers to taunt Thorin, so you summon a dagger and begin cutting the bonds on the dwarves. Passing Dwalin a knife, you see a pointed grey hat. Yay rescue! Summoning a bow now would cause far too many dwarves to be shot by arrows. But doing so after Gandalf nearly blinded you would work. As you all race down the pathways you let out a loud laugh. This can't help but remind you of a run gone wrong with some of your siblings. You run and jump over goblins, an arrow here, an arrow there; the others ploughing through the enemy as well. You miss the days when they just disintegrated, far less messy.   
Outside of the mountain you thoughts turn to Bilbo. You are fully planning to destroy the mountain (probably with Bofur) so you ignore the debate going on around you. Your grand storm the castle plan however, is unneeded as Bilbo pops out of no where; much like a child Hades you know.   
Gandalf welcomes him back, and Thorin states at him incredibly. It seems that he expected Bilbo to abandon the Company. Oh crap, was that a warg?  
It was a warg, so you all start running for your lives. Gandalf leads you to a cliff sparsely decorated with pine trees. Seeing no alternative you climb the trees. Gandalf uses some magic to set pine cones on fire to use against the wargs and orcs. Yes, you had your bow but come on, throwing pine cones that exploded was much more fun. Until the tree was tipped over. You fell from your branch. You would have died if not for your foot getting caught in the tree. You would have been grateful if not for the fact your ankle snapped and the pain shots down your leg like white fire. One break, three fractures. Son of a bitch that hurts. Was Thorin fighting an orc with one arm? Scratch that losing. Focussing, you get an arrow and bow and shoot the warg he rides. You would try to shoot the orc, but there was a tree and flailing limbs in the way. At least the hellhound look-alike was dead.   
Bilbo, brave little hobbit that he is, draws his sword and rushes to defend Thorin. Relief floods you as Bilbo prevents Thorin's beheading. But, even though Bilbo stood between Thanatos and Thorin with Dwalin, Kili and Fili, they were unlikely to last long. Looking to your right you saw Ori and Dori were hanging onto Gandalf's staff. You stare helplessly as they fall. Barely time to register this as eagles soar in to save the day. Eagles ex machina. They grab members of the Company to take them to safety. One eagle carefully pulled you from the tree. You appreciated it being gentle, but just get you off the tree!   
Eventually you were safe and flying away from the cliff. Reaching in your bag you eat a small piece of ambrosia. You smile as the taste of chocolate soothed you. You missed that stuff. The ambrosia gently wraps itself around the damaged area and start healing it. When the eagle drops you off, Bilbo helps you sit down as the others fuss over Thorin.   
"Focus on the left side Gandalf, two ribs broken and damage to the lung. Right side is merely fractured." Gandalf nods and refocuses his magic. Lung healed and ribs repaired, Thorin sat up and began yelling at Bilbo. Then hugging Bilbo. Weird dwarf.   
"Is that?"  
"Erebor."   
"Great, how do we get down from here?" You were proud of how you ruined the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

After Bilbo was done fussing, you all begin to head down the Carrok. Dwalin allows you to lean on him as your ankle is not yet fully healed. Kili and Fili are aiding their uncle. It was decided that you would all continue until dusk, in an attempt to get to Gandalf's friends house as soon as possible. The eagles had bought you all some time, but psychopath orcs didn't let little things like mountains stop them. Walking/running on your ankle prevented it from healing. Dwalin continued to aid you because really, with one leg, you weren't going any where fast. Being chased by a bear was a figurative/literal pain as you could either not be mauled and run, or try to shoot it.   
"What was that?"  
"Major Ursa" you venture.   
"No, that was Beorn, our host."  
"He must be under some enchantment, its unnatural!" Dori yelled, pulling Ori away from the door.  
You double over laughing, "being turned into a bear is fairly tame back home. He could be a gorgon, far worse. You had better never come to my world if a bear gets this reaction from you."  
"So, every time there is something strange and magical, you just take it in your stride, good to know. Dragon should be a piece of cake for you." Thorin is smiling as he says this.   
"Perhaps she should come with me to talk to our host."  
"NO," Bilbo pushes you back down onto a chair, "her ankle was broken and its still healing, I'll go."  
You shoot Bilbo a grateful smile.

With Gandalf's signal, the others leave to meet the bear. Eventually he comes in to meet you.  
"Archer is injured."  
"Nothing serious, and I'll soon be on the mend, thank you for your hospitali- put me down."  
"Your ankle is injured so I will carry you."  
"Not needed, thank you, Thorin, help."  
The dwarf clears his throat, "Beorn, perhaps you could put Y/N down here."  
Thankfully Beorn seats you next to Thorin. You've been so use to being tall that being carried like a doll is unsettling.   
"Thanks."  
"Who was I to refuse your call for aid?" The way he turns to you and smiles is almost flirty. Is he flirting with you? Well, if he is you can play his game. You kiss his cheek and whisper your thanks in his ear. Sipping your water you notice the flush hiding under his beard. After the meal, you all retire to a hall. There were blankets arranged in nests that look so comfortable you could cry. You didn't even take your helmet of, you just flopped onto your nest. When you wake, refreshed you see that some one had placed a blanket over you.   
"Morning Y/N."  
"Good morning Thorin."  
"Oin has banned us from getting up, so breakfast will be brought to us."  
"Well, if we are going to be relaxing, I may as well take my armour off."  
"I don't think I've seen you without it."  
"Well, it made little sense when running from orcs. I've only taken it off to wash."  
"Is sleeping in it even comfortable?"  
"I'm use to it" you reply as you wiggle out of the torso and skirt pieces. "Besides, you sleep in mail."  
"True" he said as the last piece of your armour falls to the ground.  
"So, I'm gonna be bored soon, tell me about Erebor?"   
He quite happily told you tales of his youth in Erebor, you think that Ferrin may secretly be Kili.  
By dinner, you've reduce Thorin to a laughing mess over the tales of the Hermes cabin.   
"The Apollo cabin have a rivalry with the Ares cabin. So, on one mission there was a flying chariot that was a spoil of war, and we argued over who got it. We got so annoyed that we cursed them. They only spoke in rhyming couplets for weeks. It was great. Every time they tried to be threatening it failed spectacularly."  
"Please, please tell me you can do that to Fili and Kili." You share a wicked grin.   
"Don't know, I could try."  
At dinner, you concentrate so hard you bend a fork in half."  
Kili turned to his brother, "Fili, pass the ale, this bread is rather stale." He frowns at his words and Thorin giggles.  
"Get it yourself, its on the shelf." You're now shaking with barely contained laughter.   
"What's happening to us, what's this fuss." Thorin roars out in laughter. You join him soon after.   
"Y/N, have you cursed them?" Bilbo asked.  
"She can curse people?" Bofur enquired.   
"Her dad is the god of poetry, and they're speaking in rhyming couplets."  
"Y/N why do this, what was amiss?"   
Tears streak down your face, "It was Thorin's idea!"  
"Uncle, we are sorry, save us from this worry."  
"How long did this curse last on the Ares kids?" Thorin's face was red form laughter.  
"Couple of weeks. This will be awesome."  
The other dwarves join you in laughter at Kili and Fili's faces. 

In the morning the curse held true and you were keeping Thorin company. Although, every so often you heard Fili or Kili yell something only to rhyme.   
"How long will Oin keep you on bedrest?"  
"A few days more, like you should."  
"Aw," you say whilst looking at his mock-grumpy face, "my ankle is all healed. I'm just here to keep you company. I can go and pester Bilbo."  
"What would you pester Bilbo about?"  
"Him and Bofur." Looking at his non plus face you laugh, "oh come on! If we were in my word I'd expect Aphrodite to turn up and make them get together. All they do is stare and spend time together, or hug for loooong periods of time. I reckon they should kiss and be done with it."  
"Kiss and be done with it?"   
"Yes! To put me out of my misery at the very least."  
"And," did Thorin sound hesitant, "is this what you would want if a person wished to court you?"  
"Courts an old word, we call it dating back home. In fact, if a demigod came up to me and said, I wish to court you I'd laugh." You closely watch his expression, "But if a dwarf were to ask I might just kiss him."  
You almost giggle as Thorin debates in his head what to do. "Would you, court me?"  
Your answer is to kiss him on the lips. And if you deepen the kiss and let it last a while, well, when was the next time you'd get such privacy?

At dinner the dwarves were laughing (some princes sulking) when Bilbo glanced between you and Thorin.   
"What did yo do?" He asked in ancient Greek.   
"Not much," you reply, "just kissed a king."   
"No, really?" For all Bilbo's protests he likes a good gossip as much as the next hobbit.  
"Yes, and he asked to court me."  
"Congratulations!"   
"Thanks," you take a sip of water. "You know, there is a lonely toy maker who needs a good kiss or two."  
"Shut up!"   
"You're blushing!" You say in a sing-song voice.  
"Bofur doesn't like me that way."  
"Excuse me," previously mention dwarf interrupted, "but non of us understand you and I think I heard me name."  
"Your excused" you say, switching back to common.   
"Thorin," a sly voice come form your left, "will we be seeing beads in our godly friend's hair soon?"  
There was a bit of chocking on ale before Thorin answered, "if she'll have them."  
A warm feeling floods your body, "of course."  
As the dwarves cheer you look at Bilbo and say in ancient Greek, "is that so hard?"  
Later, as the dwarfs smoke Thorin gently braids you hair. He takes two sections of the front of your hair so that they stay out of your hair and fit under a helmet. When he pulls out the beads you laugh. "Bronze."  
"Well, its not godly but I thought it suited you."  
Kissing his jaw you smile, "I love it."

Unfortunately the holiday couldn't last. Laden with more food then you had ever eaten Gandalf leaves you at the edge of Mirkwood. "Remember, stay on the path."  
The less that was said of Mirkwood the better. You could feel the sun rise and set, but without the usual rejuvenation that came with it. Thorin noticed your silence after a while, and grimaced when you described the feeling of being removed form the sun. On the plus side, you got the Company matching with the rise of the sun to its setting, so their body clocks stayed the same. That, and Bofur is staying real close to Bilbo and Bilbo to Bofur. They are so cute. Eventually the food runs out, desperate and starving, fighting the spiders is near impossible. You fire arrow after arrow, but one by one the dwarves are taken. After a while its just you, desperately trying to kill spiders to find your friends. Where are they. As the last spider falls you go sprinting after them, only to be stopped by an elf. You would fight them too if not for the Company being behind them.   
"Y/N, RUN!" Thorin bellows as he tries to stop the elf from coming near you.   
Instead you draw your bow. "Why have you attacked my friends?" You sound civil despite pointing an arrow between his eyes.   
"They are trespassing."  
"They were dragged here by spiders, so release them."  
"I cannot, my father wishes to speak to them."  
"Then I," doing your best interpretation of your father, "wish to speak to him."  
You do not allow the elves to take your weapons, and you act so regal they do not dare to do so. Carefully, you remove cobwebs from your friends and attach them to summoned arrows. You then throw them at the dwarf's weapons. Of course you can only get the larger ones, but you hope your mad idea works; having never used the arrows like this. You are all brought to the elf king.   
After a lot of arguing and majestic scowling you intervene.  
"How about a challenge? If I beat your best archer at archery then you let us go with supplies."  
He seems intrigued, "Why?"  
"Aren't you curious? A stranger offer you a challenge that any elf would be interested in. Don't you want to see what might happen?"  
"Fine, I accept your challenge."  
"Do I have your word?"  
"Of course." He waved his hand carelessly.   
"Swear on the river Styx."  
"I swear on the river Styx that if you win you and your companions may leave with supplies." He rolls his eyes but you feel smug. What you presume to be his son steps forward and shoots a near perfect bulls eye. You shoot a perfect bulls eye. They remove the arrows and this time the prince shoots a perfect bulls eye. You look over at Kili and smile. Robin Hood shot for the win. This continues but every time you split his arrow in two.   
"Enough! Take them to the dungeon!"  
"Father, you swore if they beat me they'd go. She beat me on the first shot and drew at least with the others."  
"I care not, take them."  
"King, elf? I don't know your name, breaking on oath on the river Styx brings nothing but pain. You must keep your oath!"  
But he ignores you and sends you to the dungeons. Your armour is taken as are your weapons and war supplies.   
"Are you alright?" Thorin's voice comes from a cell near yours.   
"I am, but I worry for the elf."  
"Thandruil? He is honourless and deserves non of you worry."  
"Yes, but Styx the nymph/being from before time punishes those who break their oaths."  
"He'd deserve it."  
You smile as you slide down to lean against the wall separating you from Thorin, "We'll get out and I'll see you soon."  
He chuckles, "I'll see you soon."  
A thought crosses your mind, "Where's Bilbo?"


	5. Chapter 5

You were ridiculously bored in the elf kings dungeons. Thorin and you chatted, as did the other dwarves not too far away, but you could talk about little of consequence encase the elves used it against you all. Bilbo popped by every so often but he had no plan to get you all out. At least he was trying.   
One evening you and Bilbo are chatting after the elves have left. Trying to cheer the hobbit up you nudge him.   
"If everyone was a demigod, who's you think they'd be the child of?"  
"Hm, Nori son of Hermes."   
"Ha! Yes, okay, Dwalin son of Ares and, Balin son of Athena."  
"Wisdom goddess, I'll take it." Balin called from down the corridor. Now the dwarves were paying attention it would be more fun.   
"Okay," Bilbo sat outside your cell, "Fili son of Athena."  
"Fili's not wise!"  
"Shut up Kili!"  
"Kili, come join me as a Apollo kid."  
"Nice."  
You and Bilbo giggle at the dwarves antics.   
"Hm, Thorin son of Zeus." Bilbo turns to look at Thorin.   
"I would respect that."  
"Bofur and Bifur sons of Hephaestus."   
"Making stuff seems about right."  
"Dori son of Aphrodite, he's pretty by dwarf standards."  
"Aphrodite is a weak goddess." Dori grumbled.  
Your sharp intake of breath silences the dwarves. You thoughts turn to Silena and the Aphrodite children who fought in the war.  
"Dori, listen to me, love is not weak, kindness is not weak. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, rallied the children of Ares to fight the Titans. She fought a drakon she new she could not beat to save lives. She died a hero. Never say Aphrodite is weak."   
"Sorry, was she your friend?" Dori sounded remorseful.  
"Yes, a good one. She fell in love with Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, and when he died she collapsed. I thought that she'd never recover. But she was strong enough to keep fighting and I believe that they are reunited in Elysium."   
Bilbo cleared his throat and continued to clear the sombre mood. "Ori son of Hermes, he is a messenger god."  
"True, Oin son of Apollo, join the healers."   
"What?"  
"Son of Apollo you daft bugger!"   
"Huh, Gloin son of Ares." Bilbo smiles at the cheer from the dwarf.   
"Bombur son of Dionysus, food and cheer." There's a bit of laughter at that.   
"What would Bilbo be?" Bofur called.  
"Son of Demeter. Growing things suits a hobbit."  
The laughter dies as Bilbo vanishes to hide from elves. You and Thorin are dragged from your cells to Thrandiul's halls. On his throne you notice that Thandruil has your war supply bag.   
"Tell me what your true purpose is."  
You think about the fate awaiting the elf and try to aid him one more time. "Let us go before you are punished. You must keep you oath." He ignores your pleas, instead pulling out your bottle of nectar. "Don't drink that."  
"Tell me your purpose" he all but gloats his power as he motions for the guards to force you to your knees. You watch in horror as Thandruil drinks from the bottle. His smile twists as he doubles over coughing. He falls from his throne and elves rush to him. One elf tries to drag you away but Thorin kicks him in the shines.   
"What's happening to him?" The prince yells at you. You can't take your eyes of the king. There was smoke rising from him. You knew the warning, don't take too much and don't give it to mortals.   
"Help him!" The prince pulls you forward but a wave of darkness sends you all backwards. Thorin crawls over to you and shields you from it. The darkness solidifies into a figure, taller than any of the elves. Black hair flows around her and her dress seeps into shadows. "You broke your oath on me." Her voice is as gentle as the breeze, yet felt dark and cold. "Styx" you breath out and quickly kneel (Thorin copying you) to avoid death by Styx. Thrandiul looks up at the nymph, smoke bellowing out of his mouth.   
"You think yourself immortal, above the other races. You are greedy and proud. Eru has given you to me. You broke an oath on me, so you will go to the fields of punishment. For all eternity. And there is nothing I hate more than an oath breaker."  
Thrandiul collapses into a pile ash, a pale yellow light collected by the nymph.   
"Y/N" please don't kill me. "You're father is looking for you. Apollo was turned mortal for some time. A god again, he wishes to make his children's lives easier. A gift from him." A golden belt with the sun embroidered on. There were pockets on each side. "Here" your armour reappeared, as did Thorin's. "May the gods watch over you." Styx vanished into darkness, leaving a pile of ash behind.   
The elves are silent for a second before there is yelling. You and Thorin are dragged back to your cells.   
"Y/N, Thorin what happened?" The others are calling out to you.   
"Y/N," Thorin's voice is quite, "That was a god?"  
"Yes and no, she is from before time and born after it. The nymph of the river Styx, one of the rivers of the Underworld. That is why you don't break oaths on her."  
"Yes." Thorin sounds stunned. "We met Styx, she killed Thrandiul."   
There were gasps from the dwarves, but there was no time to process this as Bilbo came running down the corridor. "I've got the keys! What happened?"  
"No time, get us out!"  
You ad seen a lot of weird things, you were somewhat use to this. Thorin, well he was a little stunned. You grab his hand and race down the kingdom.   
"These are the cellars!" Kili hisses at Bilbo.  
"You're meant to be leading us out, not further in." Bofur moaned.   
Bilbo held his hand, "I know what I'm doing, you must trust me, please."  
Matters are decided when you climb into a barrel and Thorin follows you. Being dropped into a river was not fun. The elves didn't stop you, they were probably busy dealing with the death of the king. The orcs were not so kind. They ran after you, firing arrows. You concentrate and Dwalin's axes appear with the arrows.   
"Dwalin, catch!" He grunts his thanks as he uses the axes to take down an orc. You continue to throw weapons to the dwarves before summoning your own. Shooting orcs whilst in a barrel going down rapids was new to you, and you admit not the worse way to escape. That is until your barrel caught on a rock and were flung into the river.   
"Y/N!" Dori grabs your hand and pulls you to his barrel. You feel arrows deflect of your armour for a bit until the water calms and the orcs no were no longer pursuing you. You groan and climb/crawl out of the river. After a few deep breathes you go and help Bilbo out of the river. Poor hobbit didn't have a barrel at all and was worse off than you. The dwarfs soon join you and collapse on the river bank. "What do we do next?"  
"We need supplies." Thorin said, glancing around at the group. "We have most of our weapons but no food and you lack armour."  
After a lot of groans you all get up and head to Lake Town.   
When the group arrive the men (so odd to see men and not think yourself a part of them) attempt to stop you all from entering.  
Thorin, looking majestic (probably why Styx gave him his armour) declares, "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain, I have returned."  
He was so hot right now. You were all led into the town and brought before the master. You weren't entirely sure he wasn't a monster and Nori pushed your hands down when you raised your daggers. When a lot of negotiations were over you were treated to a large feast. Without alerting the men you toss a chicken into the fire and offer a prayer to the gods. After Styx turning up it seemed a good idea.   
After the meal you were taken to a house. It was large enough to accommodate you all but you wondered who had given up their home for you all. Once the others had retired for bed you approach Thorin.  
"Are you alright?"  
He sighs, "it is one thing to know of gods from another world, it is another to see it."  
"I've never seen Styx, few do and live. Gods like to emphasise their power, but I've never seen something that intense."  
"But you've seen gods before, what a world you've come from."  
Smiling you bend to hug him. "I prefer this one."  
Thorin frowns at a thought, "If your father is looking for you, he might take you away."  
Your smiles falters at this thought, "then I'll ask him to stay."

In the morning there is a pounding at your door. Opening it you are greeted by a frantic Bofur. "Bilbo's ill, can you find what's wrong with him? He's got fever, and coughs-"  
"I'm on my way." Your eye strays to the belt your father gave you. Grabbing it you race after Bofur. Bilbo was in a bad shape. A bad infection in his lung causing a fever, coughing and sweating.   
"Lung infection, he needs medicine, a poultice, something to clear the infection itself away and a fever relief. I-" You felt a weight appear on you hip. Reaching into a pocket you pull out exactly what you need. "Oin, help me." He nods and the pair of you work on the hobbit. about half an hour later he is out of danger and there is a very relieved Bofur. He sits holding Bilbo's hand as the hobbit sleeps.   
"You're good for him." Bofur turn and gives you a bleary smile.  
"Do, do you think he'd stay here, I mean in Erebor?"  
"Yes, just give him an armchair and books and he'll never leave." Bofur chuckled at that. "Provided your in the armchair with him." Leaving the blushing dwarf you join Thorin for breakfast. As you eat your hands become entwined and you enjoy a quite moment when you can enjoy each other's company. Its nice, you think, to slow down. When Thorin goes to negotiate with the master, you and Dwalin hold a competition to see who can act like the scarier guard. Dwalin has his face and axes, you have height and armour. Eventually a deal is struck and all you have to do is wait for Bilbo to recover. It only takes another day and your on your way to Erebor.   
"You remember when I said you'd be needed for the quest Bilbo?"   
The hobbit looks uncomfortable to be on a pony again. "Yes, your gut instinct."  
"Hm, I told you so!"   
He only laughs at your antics. Feeling the dwarves need cheering up, you silently jump from horse to horse until your on the back of Thorin's. He doesn't even notice as you do handstands behind him. Only Fili's laughter gives you away. Instead of scolding he laughs, and you gracefully flop behind him and ride with him.  
"Show off."  
"Not at all, you should see me do that on pegasi."  
"Promise me you'll never do that on pegasi."  
"Can't their might be an emergency. Can you imagine how easy Mirkwood would have been with pegasi? Sunshine, Blackjack and Guido could fly us over. Might take a few goes but easy!"  
"Do you miss flying?" Thorin has turned around to address you.  
"Yes, reckon Smaug would give me a ride?"  
The resounding "NO" from the Company sends you into peels of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Bilbo again who saved the Company. Whilst looking for the hidden passageway Bilbo found the stairs.  
"Gut instinct." You murmurer to Thorin. He smirks and kisses you. Its a little awkward with the helmet but worth it. You wait outside of the door, stretching your back as those stairs were made for people at least a foot smaller. Once you have a less cramped back you enjoy the sunshine. Its warm and feels like a gentle hand caressing your cheek. When you start paying attention again you realise that with the setting of the sun the dwarves have lost hope.  
"Where are you lot going?"  
"We have failed." Balin seems grave and the others were despondent.  
"Er, it's moon runes."  
"What?"  
"Moon runes, last light? Come on, my aunt would be slapping the lot of you." To prove your point the moon (thanks Auntie Artemis) emerges from behind the clouds, revealing the keyhole. You take the high road and merely raise your hands as a sign that you were right.  
Before Bilbo entered the mountain, you pull your tiny friend into a large hug.  
"Make sure you come back, I don't want to watch Bofur cry."  
He lets out a weak chuckle, "I'll have to come back then."  
You and Thorin watch as Bofur wishes the hobbit luck before he entered the mountain.  
"I can't imagine what it must be like to watch your One go to face a dragon."  
"One?"  
He took your hand, "A One is a dwarf's perfect match. Chosen for them by Mahal. I would say, that you were mine. My One."  
"You know I was made by a different god in a different world."  
"Bilbo was made by Yavanna, and you are perfect."  
"Flatterer." You take your helmet off and press your forehead against his. "I love you too. Demigods do tend to fall once, unless the gods get involved. Case being Helen. I would say you were my One to any who would listen. Heck, once Smaug is gone I'd shout it from the top of the mountain if you wanted."  
He hums, "You don't need to do that. Just stay."  
"I already said I would."  
Your peaceful moment is ruined by a rumbling roar. Slamming your helmet on you both race into the mountain. As you enter the treasury you almost collide into Bilbo, but no time for reunions because that was a bloody-fucking-dragon. And said bloody-fucking-dragon was after the lot of you. Sprinting through Erebor you think if you have ever done anything stupider. And no, you hadn't. Something had finally topped fighting a titan by yourself.  
"THORIN!!" Your dwarf, your dwarf had been knocked down by Smaug. The dragon was staring at him with a look of greed as he rears back to strike.  
"No you don't!" You leap between another person you loved (although in a different way) and a being of unimaginable power. Raising your bow feel a painful tug in your gut. The feeling of a burning sun radiates through your skin. Barely aware you fire an arrow. Only to collapse moments later.

 

Later, much later you come to with a groan. Opening your eyes seems like too much effort so you don't bother. Your body aches, every muscle, every inch, every nerve. Was it worth waking up? Why was your hand warm? Was someone talking? Bugger it. You crank open one eye. The edges are hazy but you see Thorin. His face is a mask of worry as he holds your hand. You smile; a mere twitch of your lips; before closing your eyes again. 

-Thorin's Point of View-  
A dull pain was registered as I landed hard on the stone halls. I heard Y/N screaming. And then she was there, bow drawn and defiant. She was gorgeous and...glowing? it started slowly at first, pale yellow from her skin. Then builded. Sunlight. Pure godly sunlight was radiating from her. Her armour, usually bright and gleaming, seemed dull in comparison. Then she fired. All of the light left her to trail after the arrow; which burned a hole through Smaug. But that wasn't important. I watched her sway and barely moved in time to catch her. Her skin was ashen and cold. I checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. The others used their cloaks and my own to create a bed of sorts. Oin can find nothing technically wrong with her except that she is exhausted. Bilbo suggests that we use the magic bag to give her nectar, but after watching Thrandiul I decide that it is best to what for her to wake and take it.  
So I wait and wait. The others explore Erebor, going to old homes or simply wandering. She doesn't change. Her skin stays the same and her breathing gets no easier. I worry that each is the last. I talk to her. I hold her hand and talk because there is nothing else I can do and I feel useless. I pray to her and my gods. Ask them to save her.  
Then, her breath falters and she groans.  
"Y/N, can you hear me?"  
One beautiful eye opens a tiny bit and the smallest of smiles graces her lips.  
"Are you all right?" Her eye closes and I panic. Cold fear is burning in my veins and I grab the bottle. The tinniest drop. Just enough to save her. Hand shaking a pour no more than two drops in her mouth. Her breathing becomes deeper. Her face I still ashen but that doesn't matter because her y/c eyes open.  
"Y/N, I need you to take some nectar, just a little."  
"'M tired."  
"I know, and you can sleep after this I promise.  
Weakly she takes the bottle, I have to support her and help her sit up. She takes a few careful sips then tucked her head into the crook of my neck. Once the bottle is away I sit and hold her as she sleeps. Fragile, never a word I would associate with Y/N, but here, slowly healing, she is. And I'll protect her.

"Thorin." Balin is standing a bit away, holding a cloak and, that blasted crown. Grandfather used the most expensive stones he could find for that crown. "There are elves and men at the gate."  
I take the cloak but not the crown. "Send word to Dain, find the ravens of old and ask for aid. I will talk with those outside. To by use time or settle we will see."

As I stand on the battlement I notice that the gate has been rebuilt in stone. I must of been with Y/N longer than I thought. I nod to Dwalin and address those below.  
"What purpose do you have here?"  
"I am Legolas, now King of Greenwood. I wished to see if the dragon was dead."  
The son of Thrandiul, tis would be fun.  
"Smaug is dead so you can now leave." Balin sighs and Dwalin grunts at this.  
"I also wish to speak with the woman who came with you." Before I can yell at him he continues, "I wish to understand how and why my father died, I mean her no harm."

Dwalin places a hand on my arm to stop me from shooting the elf. Ever the diplomat, Balin replies, "That will be up to her when she wakes. Slaying a dragon is tiring business." Must advise that she doesn't meet him. But then again I know she feels bad over his death. Must advise she meets him in Erebor with guards.  
"Does she need healers?"  
"No, she'll be fine." The words are out my mouth before I can stop them. But she was recovering so no healer was necessary. "And what of the men, why are you here."  
The fat bastard moves forward, "To congratulate you, King under the Mountain on reclaiming your home." Translation, I want the money owed. On the one hand I wanted little to do with him, on the other, trade with the men of the lake would be crucial during winter. "I thank you for your aid during the quest," a motion to Balin sends him off, "We will repay you for your aid and seek trade during the winter." There, nice and political, Balin would be proud. It would be prudent to see if any of the line of Girion survived and negotiate with them the rebuilding of Dale. The master was someone I did not want to deal with. Best to send Nori. Gloin and Balin came with a decent size chest. I nod and he lowers it with a rope to the master. His greed sated for now, we were about to negotiate for supplies when the grey wizard appeared.  
"Hail King under the mountain, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there is an army of orcs a week out. No army alone can beat their numbers." This was going to be a long day.

Negotiations were tiring but eventually it was settled that those of the lake could stay in the mountain if they wanted. Men who wanted to fight could and an army of elves and healers would fight with the dwarves. Dain would bring an army of five hundred. The master wanted payment but Balin managed to head him off. Nori brought Bard, Girion's descendent and more deals were negotiated. When finally able to bid them good bye I all but crawled to the sleeping area.  
"How's Y/N?" I look to the hobbit sitting by her side. She was right, he was crucial to this quest.  
"Still sleeping but she looks much better." She did look better. Gathering her in my arms I listen to the others talking.

The three days before the orcs came were busy. Many took refuge in the mountain and the kitchen and healing rooms were prepared and the dwarves of the Iron Hills soon arrived. There was a little tension between them and the elves. Y/N was beginning to worry me. She woke briefly and rarely for long. Enough to get some food in her and ensure she was responsive. Before the battle I had her moved to the Royal rooms. The dragon hadn't touched them and they were nearly impenetrable. Watching her sleeping face I gently kiss her forehead. 

Dressed in armour I lead my Company, my loyal Company, out into battle. 

-Y/N's Point of View-

You wake to the faint sounds of a battle. You crawl from your bed and slowly make your way through Erebor. As you pull yourself to look up over the battlements you gasp in horror. Before you is a battle of immense proportions. Orcs fighting men, elves and dwarves. Your eyes are quickly pulled from the carnage bellow to a strange kite like thing on the hill across the battle field. Communications. That was how they were telling the orcs what to do. Considering you were holding yourself up by leaning on the battlements you couldn't enter the battle. The clouds were covering the sun.  
"Father," your voice was weak from little use. "These people deserve their home and to enjoy their lives. I will help them if I can but I don't know how. Please, help me so I can save them." You groan as you legs give out.   
Then gentle beams of sunlight kiss your skin. A ghostly figure of light stands behind you. With great ease he lifts and supports you so that you stand. You bow and a single arrow appear and he guides you into the shoot. Its just like when you first learnt to shoot. "Just breath." Apollo whispers as you feel the tug in your gut again. Slowly, not allowing it to consume you, you release the magic into the shot which obliterates the orc communications, and although you don't know it the second army of orcs. You don't hear the cheers of your allies, the screams of the orcs. Nor do you hear the panicked cries of the Company. You didn't see the fearful look Thorin was giving the battlements, racing through the orcs to get back.   
You had collapsed and your father was taking you someplace safe to heal.


	7. Chapter 7

Awake again you look up to see a mess of gold curls and an orange T-shirt.  
"Y/N?"   
Was that, "Will?"  
"Yay, you're awake. Dad came by with you and said you needed rest. He said you could do a sun arrow. Which is awesome but you pushed it too far. Lots of bed rest for you."   
"Will, how long have I been gone?"  
His face turns a little sombre, "four years."   
"Then do I have a story to tell. Gather the troops." And that was how you spent your afternoon, telling your siblings and other campers what had happened. In turn they inform you of the war with Gaia (you had dodged a bullet there) and the general hijinks of being a demigod. As you recover some visit. Will and his boyfriend Nico come often and Will helps you learn how to use the 'sun arrow'. Nico hovers to make sure you don't push it too far. When not training you ask the kids of Hecate or Chiron if there was a way back. You miss your dwarves. Being with Thorin was a sense of security that you hadn't felt in a long time. If ever. You thank your father, or sacrifice, but you get no more communications from him. He has probably pushed how much he could aid a child. So you fall into a routine. Teach archery, eat, train, teach healing. Rather than focusing on Apollo kids you teach all of the demigods. Quests happen and if they break something they need to know what to do. It was actually quite fun, there was an influx of younger campers, 4-11, so it was fun to watch them 'bandage' a broken arm. It always seemed that the entire body was broken. 

By doing this you had gained a shadow, well a second shadow as after you left the infirmary Sunshine followed you everywhere. She was a great comfort and nudged the more excitable kids into not shooting themselves. Or just kept them under her wings until they behaved. Your smaller shadow was Elizabeth Smith; more commonly know as Lizzie; and a daughter of Aphrodite. Only seven and she scampered after you everywhere. She was a delight to teach and very quiet. Often she asked for stories of the Company or your quests. In return she copied Thorin's braids for you every morning. They were too complicated for you but the seven year old was an expert.   
"You loved the king." She fastens a bead on the end of a braid.   
"I do."   
"You loved him!" She sings as she finishes your hair. You grab her and swing her around.   
"Yes, now you have a knife lesson so of you trot." She giggles before dashing off to join her siblings. You pet Sunshine before climbing up. She breaks into a sprint before soaring into the sky. You enjoy the wind whirling around you as Sunshine go through a flight routine. It is invigorating and you enjoy flying again. When you touch down you think again of how easy Mirkwood would have been. Would Thorin have enjoyed this? Possibly not. But you had height so you could throw the dwarf on the horse.  
As if sensing the melancholy of your thoughts Sunshine uses a wing to pull you into a hug.   
"You've not changed a bit have you." She snorts while you hug her. Heading away from your clearing you pass the forges. The Hephaestus kids are working away on the inside. "Hey Angie? Any chance you could teach me how to make a sword?" The brunette studies you, then the Pegasus giving a death stare.  
"Sure, as long as you don't set yourself on fire, and even then we'd put you out soon enough." So now your afternoons are filled with learning how to forge. It takes a long time, but Angie is a all-year-round as well. With less demigods you spend longer in the forge until you are able to make a sword from scratch. Once you manage that, other things like arrow heads and daggers. George from the Hermes cabin procured some silver for you. You spend several days designing beads.  
"Which would you pick Lizzie?"   
"That one."  
"That one?"  
You're both sitting in Sunshine's stable; curled up next to the Pegasus. It was cold outside but the she radiated heat.  
"Yeah! Sun for you, mountain for him, a good bead."  
"Then I'll do that tomorrow." You both sit there for a while before Lizzie starts talking again.  
"You'll see him again."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah, and you do cus you're making the beads. You're truuue love. Mama likes true love, she'll send you back if nothing else."  
"Heh, thanks kid."   
A moments silence before, "if you and the king had kids what would they be?"  
"Awesome, they'd be awesome." 

Sitting on the beach you're watching the waves when someone joins you. "Nice waves today."  
"I think so auntie."   
Artemis chuckles as she turns to you. A silvery aura surrounds her, matching her eyes. "You miss him."  
"I do."  
"If I had a quest for you, would you take it?"  
"Always for you." That causes another chuckle.  
"We've been talking to the Valar, the gods in his world. It is agreed that you will go back and be allowed to stay permanently if you complete a task. The hobbit found something that must be destroyed. You will aid him in destroying it. That is the task the Valar want from you. How you do it is up to you." She looks over the waves.   
"Erebor will be attacked by those who cannot be killed by any man."  
"Is that any man or any male?"  
"The line is a little blurred."   
"So a female dwarf can take them down. They should set Dis on them." You had heard of the dwarowdam who scared the males under the mountain.   
"That might work, but I thought I might aid you. I have a plan."

-Thorin's Point of View-  
The restoration of Erebor had been going well. The battle had been won and strong alliances made. Lake Town had been dealt with and Dale was beginning to be rebuilt. Legolas had been easier to work with than his father, and far fairer. I grudgingly can admit that he will be a good king. Here we sit, three new kings forging a new path. The soldiers Dain brought were invaluable as they greatly sped up the process of rebuilding. They were rewarded with a great deal of gold. Gold sickness was once something I feared greatly but I feel no pull by the gold.. When asked I simply said, "I prefer bronze."  
We never found her. I looked everywhere but there was no trace. I know some of the Company suggest she used too much magic and stopped existing. We didn't even know she could do that and I don't think she did either. But, as Ori pointed out trolls turned to stone by touching her so sun magic wasn't impossible. Bilbo thinks her father intervened and took her away. Whatever happened she isn't here. Dain less then subtly suggests a marriage or two, but I turn them all down. Eight months after the battle darkness was spreading again. We had reports of disturbances in the Shire, convoys attacked; although thankfully not ours; and of general unrest. The nobles don't help matters but being king with few nobles meant I could set up my own council. It was the Company, Dis, and a few I had trusted to advise my sister whilst gone.   
It was when the ravens announced an army led by wraiths that it truly went to pot. We wrote to our allies. Dain sent troops again, the elves rallied, the men prepared. Whilst some grumbled that we should run not fight but The Lord and Lady tree shagger stated we had to fight the darkness. Three armies of elves were a good start but not enough.

They came and stated their demands. Surrender or death. Standard dwarven yells that we'd kill them all. The nine wraiths gather to the front and stare back. "We can be killed by no man." Our army shifts a little but Dis looks ready to kill the lot.   
"Well," comes a musical voice.   
"Y/N!"   
"Its a good thing that I didn't come with sixty-three immortal maidens who can shoot the crap out of you. No, wait, I did. ARCHERS!" Y/N, surrounded by young women dressed in silver draw their bows. The women have a silvery aura and Y/N a golden one, beautiful. In a blinding barrage the wraiths were destroyed.   
I glance over the edge of the battlement and see an army is disarray. "Y/N" I breath the name out as she drops to my level.   
"Thorin." She pulls me into a kiss and Mahal I've missed her. "I'll be back soon, then I get to stay."  
"Stay?" My voice sounds broken even too me.   
"Yeah, but I've got to go now." She pressed another kiss to my lips before pressing something into my hands. "Bilbo, the ring you have it?"  
"Yes, why-"  
"No time, get on the Pegasus."  
"What?" A massive winged horse, a sandy coloured creature flew onto the battlements. Another six of varying colours with riders follow. Y/N tossed the hobbit onto the Pegasus, Sunshine if his memory was right, then turned to the riders. "Percy, no Annabeth," then the hunter with the head piece, "Thalia, Will" addressed to a man in a orange top with bronze armour, "you're in charge. If they are super ugly its probably an orc so stab it." She climbed onto the Pegasus and flew off. I look down into by hand and smile. Silver beads depicting Erebor and the sun. Switching them with the ones in my hair I turn to the demigods.   
"You are to fight with us?"  
"Yes, right, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena. The plan is that Percy will take the Demeter cabin over the army and attack from behind. Thalia, will your archers with the Apollo cabin and Hecate cabin fight from the battlements and please don't use lightening on our allies." The hunter smirked.  
"I'll try not to, no promises."  
"I'll lead the other cabins out with his majesty. Athena and Ares leading with the others behind. We can cleave through the army with a good lead. Then when we start to falter the men dwarves and elves act as the second wave to overwhelm the orcs. Is that acceptable your Majesty?"   
"I would be a fool to disrespect a plan by a daughter of the war and wisdom goddess."  
She smiles and turn to Percy, "Don't die on me Seaweed brain."   
"Never." They kiss before Percy leads the Demeter cabin out. We run down to the gates. Annabeth holds up a hand, face creased in concentration. Then the lake rose. Like a fist it swatted the a the orcs decimating their ranks. Whilst this was happening vines were wrapping around the orcs and crushing them. The cries of the dying were thick in the air and the demigods matched this with a battle cry. Their run was protected with a flurry of arrow. As they begin to slow I raise my sword and bellow; leading the races of Arda into the fray.   
It was bloody but far faster than any battle I had been in before. The demigods tear threw the ranks of monsters. Here and there you see glimpses of their powers. Some orcs are blinded by rainbows. Others have their weapons stolen from their hands without noticing. One girl with choppy hair seems to be talking the orcs into killing each other whilst a boy races round setting them all on fire and hitting them with a hammer. Chaos. But I cannot focus on this too much as I have orcs to decapitate. As I slice through one a boy steps out of the shadows. Unlike the others is sword and armour is made out of a black metal. Each orc slain seems drawn to the blade. "Will sent me. He said his sister would be angry if her boyfriend died and he didn't fancy being hit over the head with a bow. So don't die." I grunt and fight back to back with the demigod. Eventually the fighting ends and the archers run out onto the field. It seems that they are also the healers.   
Carefully we move the wounded into the mountain. I see how truly young some of these demigods are. No older than Y/N when she came here. The demigods heal their own first before moving to the others but the other races do that as well. They seem to have lost very few. Those who were flying re-join us after taking care of the pegasi. Actually the one called Percy seems to be having an in depth conversation with the pegasi 'Blackjack'. It was both odd and interesting to watch.   
Legolas and Bard were walking towards me with a half-drowned master. This would be fun.

-Y/N's Point of View-  
The skies were fairly clear as you and Bilbo race over the land of men. You had explained what the ring was and Bilbo was revolted. So, you land in Mount Doom and wait as Bilbo toddles of into the volcano. When he comes back it's spewing a lot of ash so you escape to the skies. It explodes as Sunshine does a victory lap. Bilbo is truly shocked at how fast she goes, and holds on for dear life.  
"There isn't even a saddle how do you do this?"  
"Practice!"   
You try to calm him down by doing some tricks but this somehow makes it worse. Go figure. When you land you see that the battle was won and the healers are now at work. You throw Bilbo at Bofur and get to work. You focus on the dwarves as they seem to have taken the brunt of the injuries. Gash here, missing fingers there, it passes quickly. You only stop when Will grabs you.  
"Y/N, its Lizzie, she managed to sneak in."  
"What!" You sprint after Will. "I said no one under 15 was allowed to come!"  
When you reach you a sob escapes. A sword must have been buried in her gut and brutally removed. Someone has attempted to stem the bleeding but there was a lot of damage. Stomach muscles destroyed. Liver pierced. Internal bleeding. Intestines like mince meat. "Will help me."  
Nico steps forward, "There's no helping this. Here string is cut." Every demigod around you knows what that means. Her siblings cry as others hang their heads. Even the races of Arda who may not know what it means understand what the wound means.   
"Y/N?"  
"Hey Lizzie." You try to make your voice soothing as you hold her.  
"I wanted to fight."  
"This wasn't your fight sweetie."   
She gurgles before answering, "If we won, you got to stay. With your love. Worth fighting for."   
You feel the tears trickling down your face and look up to see Thorin. Alive and bruised but here. A traitorous part of your mind celebrates, but you are brought back to the girl dying in your arms. "Lizzie, this is Thorin, see, you won."   
She smiles before her eyes still. Piper takes her sister and the rest of her siblings crowd around her. Nico looks around to the dwarves. "We need a shroud, for Elizabeth Smith; daughter of Aphrodite." 

 

The demigods left soon after leaving you and Sunshine behind. You stare out onto the field, which thanks to the Demeter kids is now an orchard. The battle was several years ago now and life has settled well. You married Thorin and everything had been going smoothly. You'd actually gotten the hang of being a dwarven queen as you mostly threatened to shoot people until you got your way. Dis was proud, as she used the stabbing method. It also helped that you wore your armour into meetings.   
"Not flying?" Thorin wraps his arms around you and you lean into him.  
"No, Sunshine is grounded."  
"Oh?"   
"Yeah, pregnant. Again. You're about to get a population of pegasi. Warning, they breed fast."  
"We're on six now right?"  
"Yes, soon the oldest will be flying. You could always take them to Mirkwood and show off."  
"That's a plan."  
You sigh contently as you watch the clouds go by. Its nice to be home.


End file.
